L'Ordre des Choses
by SomeCoolName
Summary: 'Je vous défends d'arrêter ce que vous avez commencé Holmes. Vous êtes la raison de ma perdition, alors continuez je vous l'ordonne.'  Rating M pour smut et drama.


Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Après avoir lu bon nombre de fics sur le film Sherlock Holmes (COUCOU GLASGOW.) j'ai finis par voir les films début janvier, et me voici donc avec un premier OS sur ce couple aussi complexe que plaisant. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira en tout cas. Bonne lecture.

Beta reader : **Nathdawn**. C'est donc grâce à elle que vous lisez un récit sans faute ! Merci **Nathdawn** :)

* * *

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, nulle créature, nulle folie dans ce monde que Dieu ait pu façonner, n'était aussi surprenante que Sherlock Holmes. Pour toute âme qui ne le connaissait pas, il n'y avait sur terre que le bien et le mal, résidant au milieu la médiocrité où l'on rangeait le thé tiède, les jours gris mais chauds et les pare-dessus de pluie ; sans grand intérêt esthétique mais néanmoins pratiques. J'avais perdu le goût de la vie modeste depuis longtemps déjà, mes journées n'étant rythmées que par un constant va-et-vient où se mélangeaient dans une cacophonie étourdissante (et réjouissante, je puis l'admettre) la bienséance et l'indécence. Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, était, et restera à jamais, une source inépuisable de bonheur et de malheur qui m'ont autant ravis, qu'isolé dans une dépression sans fond. Il y avait eu les enquêtes, les courses poursuites dans Londres, les arrestations de serial-killers, mais aussi ses insupportables expériences, son humeur taciturne, son caractère misogyne, son addiction à l'opium, puis sa chute.

Nous n'en avions que trop peu parlé, à ma demande ; sa disparition m'avait ébranlé d'une force telle que je m'étais fais peur, ne sachant plus différencier mes sentiments de la folie qui semblait me gagner chaque jours un peu plus. Et bien que la perte de son meilleur ami était un drame certain, quelques sensations troubles avaient semé le doute en moi quant à mon réel attachement envers le détective. Son retour n'avait fais qu'ébranlé un peu plus mon âme que je pensais défendable au moment du purgatoire, et enfouissant une bonne fois pour toutes les derniers prémices d'une folie certaine, je décidais de taire à jamais ces trois ans d'angoisse et de perdition pour le pardonner et aller enfin de l'avant.

Il y avait eu alors le retour à Baker Street que Mrs Hudson n'avait réussi qu'à louer sommairement sans grand succès. J'avais conservé les affaires de mon ami dans une salle de la maison que nous louions avec Mary. En un week-end de temps, tout redevint comme avant. Les animaux empaillés côtoyaient les livres de physique, les tapis persans jonchaient le sol, les fioles poussiéreuses que je n'avais eu le courage de faire nettoyer (surtout de peur que notre domestique n'en casse une, au risque de se brûler ou de faire exploser la maison, qui sait) emplissaient le salon qui se trouvait cette fois l'exclusive propriété du détective. Mrs Hudson, malgré la présence de mon épouse, avait émit la plainte déplacée qu'elle aurait nous avoir, Holmes et moi, à ses côtés, comme avant. J'avais senti la main de Mary se tendre tout contre la mienne, et j'avais su que cela était le paroxysme de cette situation déjà difficile pour elle. Holmes et elle s'appréciaient, j'en étais convaincu, mais j'étais son mari, et je me devais dès lors de lui réserver toute mon attention.

Les mois s'étaient enchaînés sans réelle saveur mais je sus m'en accommoder avec une facilité somme toute assez exemplaire. Mon cabinet ne désemplissait pas, situé près de notre maison de Covent Garden où une école s'était ouverte, les visites quotidiennes de mères apportant leurs enfants trop maigres, enrhumés ou couverts de poux m'occupaient sans que jamais j'arrive à ne m'en plaindre.

Et puis un jour, il y eut une enquête où Holmes me demanda mon aide pour autopsier un corps. Puis une autre où je lui avais servit d'alibi auprès de notre cher Lestrade, qui décidément tournait en bourrique grâce au bon soin du détective consultant. Puis la célèbre enquête des bijoux volés de la Duchesse d'Autriche, qui nous valut une bien belle course-poursuite sur les bords de la Tamise, un poignet fêlé pour ma part et une première page dans les journaux des jours durant. Ces bien trop rares histoires étaient une réelle bouffée d'air frais ; mais elles restaient ponctuelles, pour le bien de mon mariage et de ma femme, ma priorité exclusive était à Mary, puis en deuxième lieu mon travail de médecin, et enfin, Holmes, s'il m'en restait le temps et l'énergie.

En ce doux mois de mai, les criminels avaient semblait-il préféré siéger à la campagne ou au bord de mer pour profiter des températures clémentes, toujours était-il que Londres était devenu un havre de paix, pour le plus grand plaisir de Scotland Yard et de ses habitants, pour le plus grand malheur d'Holmes. J'eu connaissance de son état par le biais de quelques télégrammes envoyés par notre bonne Mrs Hudson, qui m'avait confié en quelques mots que j'avais senti plein d'angoisse, que l'odeur de l'opium résidait au premier étage et que mon ami ne quittait ses appartements que pour tirer sur quelques rats du quartier. C'était d'une tristesse affligeante, et si je n'avais pas eu le bonheur (ou le malheur) de cohabiter avec lui pendant des années, je lui aurais sans nul doute conseillé de l'emmener voir un médecin en vue d'un internement en bonne et due forme. De ce fait, pour lui changer les idées, et égayer un peu les miennes, je m'étais mis en tête de l'inviter à un déjeuner dans la maison où Mary et moi vivions, que je me tardais de lui faire visiter.

Holmes était arrivé avec une ponctualité que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Il n'avait pas sonné bien entendu, se contentant de taper sur notre porte vernie de ce que je découvris plus tard comme étant un canne. Il entra sans même s'en aider, la faisant tourner autour de ses doigts dans un show proche d'un spectacle de danse que nous avions pu voir dans des établissements peu fréquentables il y avait quelques années de ça, lorsque mon célibat m'était pesant ; il avait pincé sa pipe entre ses lèvres et je découvrais tout à la fois ses yeux cernés, ses pupilles rétrécies et sa barbe de quelques jours. Il avait consommé de l'opium le matin même, je l'avais su rien qu'à sa démarche lente.

« Mrs Watson. » Me salua-t-il dans une référence exagérée qui me fit immédiatement regretter mon invitation.

« C'est John Watson. » Corrigeais-je malgré moi ; je savais qu'il l'avait fait exprès dans le seul but de m'humilier.

« Oh, c'est exact. Il faut croire que le mariage vous change mon brave. » Lança-t-il joyeusement, souriant comme le diable qu'il était et je remarquais qu'il avait prit sa pipe dans sa main libre pour m'exposer son rictus de manière indécente. « Où est donc votre femme, que je lui fasse croire que ma visite est une source de bonheur pour moi. »

« Ne l'est-elle pas ? »

« Oh non Watson, je préférerai tirer sur le museau d'un rat galeux de mon quartier et lécher ses plaies de ma langue. » Me confia-t-il avec une aisance folle malgré l'ignominie de ses propos.

« Holmes, je vous serai gré de garder ce genre de commentaire pour vous lors de notre déjeuner. »

« Ou je peux apporter le rat en tant que dessert si vous préférez. »

Je ne puis répondre cette fois, déjà énervé quant à la présence de mon compagnon dans cette maison. Mary en avait fait un foyer exemplaire, la décoration était d'une finesse rare, bien que nos moyens étaient somme toute assez faibles. Tout ici se confrontait au capharnaüm sale (et peut-être aussi un peu dangereux) de mon précédent appartement à Baker Street. Parfois, je me demandais si Mary avait su lire dans mon cerveau et avait comprit mon besoin de changement. Nous n'en avions jamais parlé, mais je savais quelle femme bien elle était, ne souhaitant que mon bonheur et ma bonne condition. Pour être tout à fait honnête, bien souvent, lorsque les ténèbres enveloppaient Londres et que seul dans mon lit j'étais en proie à de terribles insomnies, je la regardais dormir à mes côtés et me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour la mériter. Je ne trouvais pratiquement jamais de réponses à ces questions, et lorsque cela arrivait, je ne trouvais tout simplement pas le sommeil.

Je regardais Holmes déambuler dans mes appartements, la fumée de sa pipe envahissant la pièce. Il ne touchait à rien de ses mains, n'utilisant que le bout de sa canne pour pousser ici et là un coussin, un petit bibelot ou frotter les murs. Il se pencha même, arrivé dans le salon, pour inspecter le dessous de notre sofa importé de Notthingham. Je m'amusais de ces réactions, et réalisant combien la similitude était frappante, je lui lançais joyeusement :

« Mon vieux, vous agissez exactement comme lorsque vous entrez sur une scène de crime. »

« Mon cher Watson, la raison en est très simple :_ c'est_ une scène de crime. »

Son regard et son sourire me troublèrent au plus haut point, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, je fus pris du doute terrible que la drogue n'avait peut être pas encore quitté son organisme. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire passer un examen sommaire, alors que ma tendre épouse fit son apparition. Elle portait la même robe bleue au corsage gris qu'elle avait lors de notre tout premier rendez-vous, parée du collier que je lui avais offert pour son anniversaire ; elle avait même relevé ses cheveux dans un chignon élégant et tout chez elle me rappelait combien elle était belle ; sans aucun doute la plus belle femme du quartier, au bras de laquelle je me promenais le dimanche, saluant de mon humble chapeau nos voisins avec qui nous commencions à tisser des liens.

« Monsieur Holmes. »

« Mary. » L'usage de son prénom m'étonna au moins autant qu'elle, mais elle eut la décence de ne pas le lui montrer, et préféra lui tendre sa main qu'il gratifia d'un baise-main discret et parfaitement exécuté. Jusqu'alors, je pensais que ce genre de coutume lui était totalement étrangère.

« Je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans notre humble demeure. »

« Charmante maison. » Rajouta Holmes plus poli que jamais, dont les yeux aux pupilles rétrécies s'égaraient tout autour de nous. « En avez-vous fait la décoration vous-même ? »

Mary fut au moins autant surprise que moi, et cette fois elle ne put le cacher. Elle fit un léger oui de la tête en croisant délicatement ses mains devant elle et entreprit de marcher lentement vers la salle à manger où nous attendait notre repas préparé par les bons soins de notre domestique Betty.

« Il est vrai. Ma cousine de Liverpool m'a néanmoins aidé je dois l'admettre ; elle a une réelle fibre artistique vous savez. Une intelligence et une vivacité d'esprit absolument à couper le souffle. Vous devriez la rencontrer ! » Proposa dans un élan (inutile) ma compagne, avant de se tourner vers Betty pour lui demander d'apporter le vin. Holmes profita de ce moment d'inattention de la part de ma femme pour redevenir tout à fait lui même, dans une remarque totalement misogyne qui me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« Une femme à la vivacité d'esprit à couper le souffler ; bon sang quel oxymore absurde. »

« Holmes, pas de propos de ce genre ici. »

« Oh mais je puis les exprimer sur votre perron ou dans la rue ? »

« Faites ce que vous voulez où ça vous chante, mais ici, vous êtes dans la maison que Mary et moi habitions. »

« Il serait difficile de l'oublier. » Sourit faussement au possible mon ami en appuyant de sa canne sur le cadre de la photo mon mariage, qui tomba face contre le buffet.

« Holmes ! » M'écriai-je malgré moi, trouvant la vision terriblement violente malgré la lenteur de son geste, réveillant en moi un sentiment tout à fait étrange et révulsant.

« De quoi parlez-vous donc ? » S'enquit mon épouse en s'approchant de nous ; en vérité, plus de moi que de mon compagnon avec lequel elle gardait toujours une certaine distance depuis l'affaire du train et de son saut forcé.

« Nous parlions de la beauté de votre demeure. » Reprit le détective avec un tel aplomb insupportable qu'il effaçait d'un sourire toute la violence de ses derniers gestes.

« Covent Garden est également un très bon quartier. Nous essayons de préparer au mieux ce qu'il va suivre. »

« Ce qu'il va suivre ? » Repris-je en souriant, ne sachant sur le moment la véritable signification des propos de mon épouse.

« Et bien, il est dans l'ordre des choses de ne pas rester que deux ; mais de bientôt devenir trois. » Finit-elle en posant ses deux mains graciles tout contre son ventre.

Le monde s'arrêta pendant un instant, par je ne sais quel force obscure. Tout se figea, à l'exception de mon coeur qui émit un battement si fort que j'eu cru qu'il allait jaillir hors de ma poitrine ; mon souffle se fit soudain si chaud et épais, qu'il semblait bloqué au fond de ma gorge, impossible à sortir. Une éternité sembla passer, mon agonie ne prenant fin que lorsque mes paupières se fermèrent pour aussitôt se réouvrir et que j'expirais enfin l'air qui m'avait fait défaut.

« Mary ! Oh Mary ! » M'écriais-je d'une voix que je ne me connaissais pas, comme cassée par la surprise.

« John, attendez... »

Mais je ne la laissais pas finir. Je la pris dans mes bras avec ferveur, et à son sursaut je sus qu'elle sentait mon coeur tambouriner contre sa propre poitrine avec une force rare et inquiétante. Devenir père était dans l'ordre des choses, mais je ne pensais pas voir cela arriver si vite, si bien que je ne m'y étais pas préparé et cela devait être la raison de mon mal-être grandissant. J'étais heureux au delà de la raison, et j'étais pourtant comme happé par une peur qui ne semblait que prendre de l'ampleur à chaque fois qu'une seconde passait à la grande horloge de la salle à manger. La tête me tournait, ma bouche soudain pâteuse, et pour en avoir expérimenter quelques rares fois les effets, je sus que le malaise me guettait, tapi dans les ténèbres de mon esprit parfois trop faible pour affronter une situation aussi importante que celle-ci. Me sentant soudain bien seul et vide,face au corps qui détenait la vie, je ne pus trouver le réconfort qu'en ouvrant les lèvres pour m'exprimer :

« Holmes, dites quelque chose. »

À ce jour, je ne sais toujours pas quelle folie traversa mon esprit pour que je demande à mon meilleur ami d'exprimer pour moi des _sentiments_. C'était absurde, réellement, mais le choc était tel que je me sentais disparaitre, m'enfoncer dans le sol, et seul Holmes semblait pouvoir m'en extraire.

« Non. »

La voix qui avait claqué dans l'air était si basse que je dus me retourner pour être sûr que son auteur était bel et bien mon ami détective. Je posai enfin mes yeux sur lui et le découvris comme jamais je ne l'avais vu avant : son corps était tendu à l'extrême, ses yeux comme révulsés, ses poings serrés, légèrement penché en avant. Il était tout aussi surpris que moi, et je décryptais enfin sa réponse : non, il ne voulait rien dire, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Il s'approcha à son tour de ma femme, leva ses mains lentement, dans un geste que je trouvais touchant, puis il posa ses paumes contre le ventre de Mary, que je ne vis même pas sursauter à ce contact. La situation était étrange, enivrante, et en temps normal si je n'aurais pas supporter qu'il pose une main sur elle (surtout si c'était pour la pousser d'un train) cette fois je ne trouvais rien à redire ; elle portait la vie, et même ce sans coeur d'Holmes en était touché, j'en étais certain.

« _Non_. » Répéta-t-il avec froideur et cette fois, je vis ses yeux fous défier ceux de mon épouse plus durs que jamais. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que déjà les mains frêles de ma femme s'étaient posés sur les poignets de mon ami et qu'elle lui sommait d'une voix sèche :

« Ôtez vos mains, Holmes. »

« Non. Non. _Non_. » Il ne semblait même pas lui répondre, il continuait sa litanie de non, ses mains se serrant soudainement sur le tissu de la robe bleu.

« Lâchez moi Holmes ! » Elle lui asséna un coup sec sur le torse, puis une série plus fortement encore alors que les ongles de mon ami commençaient à déchirer la ceinture dans des gestes violents que je ne compris qu'à cet instant.

« Sherlock ! » Hurlai-je hors de moi, sortant instantanément de ma torpeur alors que mes mains l'attrapèrent par le col pour le repousser avec violence.

Bousculé de la sorte, il arracha définitivement la bande de dentelle fine qui parait la ceinture de la robe bleue, et devant la violente symbolique qui s'offrait à moi, je perdis définitivement la raison. Cet homme était fait pour me rendre fou j'en avais la certitude ; il y avait parait-il des anges gardiens toujours prêts à vous conduire dans les plus belles des circonstances, Sherlock en était le parfait contraire. Il était un diable, si ce n'est le Diable en personne ; qu'avais-donc fais pour mériter pareil tourment ? Je m'approchais de son corps projeté hors de notre salle à manger, serrant mon poing prêt à l'abattre sur son visage, comme je l'avais abattu sur tant d'autre pour le protéger.

« Vous me mettez en danger des années durant, vous expérimentez tout genre d'abominations sur ma personne, puis vous vous en prenez à mon mariage, à ma femme, et vous osez disparaitre pendant trois ans ? Holmes, que soit maudis le jour où je vous ai rencontré, vous êtes bien plus toxique que les mixtures que vous créez dans votre laboratoire, vous êtes un poison et je veux que vous sortiez de ma maison, et de ma vie, immédiatement ! »

Je n'avais même pas conscience des mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, toute la rancoeur de ces dernières années, particulièrement des trois dernières que je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais exprimée, semblant sortir de la noirceur de mes entrailles et de mon esprit pour me laisser enfin accepter l'impensable : Holmes me rendait malheureux et nous ne pouvions continuer d'entretenir cette relation qui me satisfaisait plus.

J'attrapais à nouveau sa veste bohémienne, prêt à le jeter par la porte d'entrée, lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur mon veston pour s'y agripper. Il me regarda de ses pupilles rétrécies à m'en donner la nausée et d'un regard affolé que je ne lui avais jamais connu jusqu'alors il murmura :

« Watson, je suis - écoutez moi. »

Il avait tenté de s'excuser et n'en avait point été capable ; cet homme n'avait donc eu aucune éducation. Je le trainais de force tandis qu'il tentait de rester dans mes appartements, s'accrochant au sofa, à la bibliothèque du couloir, puis à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvrais d'une poigne impatiente, avant de le repousser avec ardeur dans la rue déserte en ce milieu de journée pluvieux.

« Rentrez à Baker Street, Holmes et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici. »

Je ne lui adressais plus un regard, déjà caché derrière ma porte d'entrée qui me parut plus utile que n'importe quel bouclier au monde, et m'en retournais pour rejoindre ma pauvre femme qui devait se trouver bien plus choquée que moi.

Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que la folie qui avait emplit notre demeure serait la cause de notre plus grande et douloureuse dispute.

* * *

À ma montre, il était 22h passée. J'avais dîné seul dans un petit restaurant près de Regent's Park où mes pas las m'avaient guidé après la discussion houleuse qui avait ébranlé mon couple. Je n'étais pas encore tout à fait certain des conséquence de cette dispute que je savais néanmoins grave, mais je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, malgré l'heure tardive. Je pris mon temps pour descendre sur Marylebone Road, ne pensant même pas à héler un fiacre. La pluie violente de la fin d'après midi avait laissé place à un crachin à peine perceptible et rien ne m'important plus réellement en cette triste soirée. Enfin, les lumières reconnaissables de Baker Street guidèrent mes pas, et montant les quelques marches qui m'amenaient au perron du 221B, je pris une profonde respiration, avant d'utiliser mon jeu de clé pour entrer affronter Holmes.

Je frappais à la porte du salon d'où j'avais entendu du bruit, je me sentais comme un étranger entre ces murs, et après notre bagarre de la journée, je ne me sentais guère fier. La voix de mon ami résonna avec dédain, accueil qu'il ne pouvait réserver qu'à -

« Mrs Hudson, pour la dernière fois, l'opium ne peut en aucun cas envahir vos appartements ! Maintenant foutez moi la paix et retournez à vos braderies de femme aigries ! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel malgré moi et entrais en prenant soin de ralentir chacun de mes gestes, dans le cas où Holmes ne voudrait pas de ma présence. Il était assis sur son fauteuil, un bras pendant par-delà l'accoudoir, de sa main droite pinçant sa pipe de laquelle il fumait en expirant de sa bouche avec le même flegme qu'un poisson, ses jambes étendus près du feu. Il se retourna à peine pour me jeter un regard impérieux qu'il replongea tout aussi lentement vers le foyer qui le tenait au chaud.

« Ah, c'est vous. » Grogna-t-il sans aucune force dans sa voix.

Je ne savais encore que lui dire, en quels termes lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ. Ainsi je refermais la porte derrière moi, m'approchais du feu qui me tentais tant, et remarquais, sans émettre le moindre commentaire, qu'il avait tourné mon fauteuil dos à lui, comme si _je _(représenté par ce simple meuble) le boudais. Je ne me sentais pas assez fort pour assumer son regard triomphant lorsque je lui avouerai la véritable signification des propos de Mary, si bien que je m'approchais aussi près possible du feu, pour m'y accroupir. J'avais laissé mon pare-dessus humide à l'entrée et chauffais déjà mes mains légèrement tremblantes.

« Holmes, Mary n'est pas enceinte. J'ai sauté directement aux conclusions alors qu'elle ne faisait que sous-entendre un souhait. Son souhait. Elle voulait voir ma réaction. »

J'inspirai avec difficulté, cela n'était pas toute la vérité et je savais que Holmes ne me faciliterait pas la tâche. Il me laissa néanmoins quelques secondes de répit avant de me demander d'une voix rauque qui me fit trembler.

« Et... ? » Il voulait la suite, alors je fixais plus insensiblement encore le brasier face à moi et mis fin à l'attente inutile.

« Et elle voulait voir votre réaction. »

Cette fois, il ne répondit pas, j'entendis quelques bruits derrière moi et le sentis se rapprocher en imitant la position de mon corps accroupis. Sa main se posa entre mes épaules dans un geste amical pour lequel je lui fus immédiatement reconnaissant ; ainsi, il ne m'en voulait guère pour ma réaction violente.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là Watson ? » Sa voix n'avait rien de rassurant, et alors que je réalisais qu'il s'était encore rapproché de moi, ses doigts se posèrent sur ma nuque.

« Mary et moi nous sommes disputé. »

« À cause de cette histoire de fausse grossesse ? » Le simple mot me donna un haut-le-coeur ; une seconde j'étais père, la seconde d'après je n'étais plus même sûr d'être encore un mari.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Holmes. »

« Oh, vous pensez que je ne peux comprendre les sentiments ? »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ses motivations qui l'ont poussé à... à se jouer de nous. »

Mon ami lâcha un rire mauvais qui me mit profondément mal à l'aise, et alors que j'étais prêt à me retourner pour inspecter ses yeux à la recherche d'une preuve qu'il avait encore fumé de l'opium, je sentis ses doigts se refermer sur ma nuque jusqu'à mon cou, me faisant déglutir avec peine.

« Vous pensez que moi, Sherlock Holmes, ne comprendrait pas ses motivations ? Me croyez-vous si insensible Watson ou êtes-vous profondément stupide ? »

« Vous me faites mal Holmes. » Réussis-je à répondre difficilement, en tentant de m'extraire de sa poigne douloureuse. Je n'avais pas relevé l'usage du mot _insensible_ ; il parlait donc de ses sentiments et non de son génie. Sa main libre prit place sur mon torse et dans un geste que j'avais vu reproduire des dizaines de fois lors de luttes organisées, il me mit dos à terre avant de prendre place à califourchon sur mon corps pour entraver le moindre de mes mouvements. Ces gestes, des centaines d'hommes les reproduisaient chaque jours pour gagner des combats plus ou moins truqués dans la capitale, mais ils m'avaient toujours mis profondément mal à l'aise ; je semblais être le seul à y voir une connotation bien trop indécente pour être mentionnée. Et la présence du corps de mon ami sur le mien ne fit que me mettre plus dans l'embarra encore.

« Vous pensez que je ne suis pas fou, moi aussi, à l'idée de vous perdre ? »

« Vous êtes fou je vous le confirme Holmes, maintenant bougez-vous ! » Lui sommais-je sans douceur alors que je tentais de mes mains de le repousser, mais il cognait mes poignets à chaque fois que je manquais de le toucher.

« À la différence que_ moi,_ Watson, je vous mérite. »

« Vous délirez complètement mon vieux, vous êtes mon ami, la comparaison avec ma femme est impossible ! »

« Êtes-vous heureux avec moi ? »

« Heureux à en mourir et malheureux tout autant ; est-ce cela que vous voulez entendre ? »

« Êtes-vous heureux avec elle ? »

Cet homme si froid et misogyne osait remettre mes sentiments en doute ? Je vivais là un véritable calvaire, prisonnier d'un homme qui avait perdu la raison depuis longtemps et de qui l'opinion m'importait encore toujours terriblement. J'entrepris de ne plus viser ses mains et cette fois lui asséna une gifle qui l'obligea à tourner la tête sèchement. Il se massa la mâchoire que je savais salement irritée et il replongea son regard dur vers le mien avant d'attraper mes mains dans les siennes pour les immobiliser au-dessus ma tête.

« Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas Watson ? »

« Parce que ce petit jeu est stupide, laissez moi maintenant ! »

« Mais ce n'est pas un jeu mon vieux, c'est la vie, c'est _votre vie_ et je m'évertue à essayer de la comprendre. Soyez honnête, répondez-moi, êtes vous heureux avec elle ? »

« Elle... oui, nous sommes bien ensemble ! »

« Mais _vous_ êtes-vous bien avec elle ?! » Hurla-t-il en se penchant si fortement vers moi que je sentis son souffle légèrement alcoolisé par le whisky, sur mon visage.

Pourquoi, mon Dieu pourquoi ne s'en préoccupait-il que maintenant, des années après mon mariage, des années après notre cohabitation qui avaient été les plus belles de toute ma vie ? Cet homme m'avait attiré à lui, m'avait repoussé avec violence en se faisant passer pour mort sans me tenir au courant de sa véritable condition, et aujourd'hui il osait prétendre à nouveau avoir la main mise sur mes sentiments.

J'étais fou de rage et fou de tristesse et le sentant collé à moi de cette façon si gênante, je fus pris d'un regain d'énergie qui me permit de le gifler à nouveau avant de me redresser, mes mains sur ses épaules que je repoussais avec toute la hargne qui m'habitait. Il ne se laissa pas faire et il entreprit les mêmes gestes que moi, notre combat ne faisant que s'envenimer alors que mes doigts commençaient à déchirer sa chemise. Il en avait encore enfilé une abimée et en quelques mouvements secs je sentis sa peau sous mon pouce. Il voulait me mettre à nu en lui parlant ouvertement de mes sentiments, je le mettrai à nu de la façon la plus triviale qu'il soit, et ainsi, peut-être, serions-nous quittes. Il ne sentit même pas mes mains passer outre le tissu, les siennes étant encore bien trop occupées à l'idée de me tenir au calme, alors que dans un craquement insoutenable, sa chemise se brisa en deux, dévoilant son torse pâle et musclé à la lumière du feu qui brûlait à nos côtés. Il me regarda, interdit, et je me rendis compte enfin que mon souffle, à l'image du sien, était profond, sonore.

Nous nous regardâmes en silence, son torse imberbe indécent se balançant sous mes yeux, ses mains toujours posées sur mes épaules. Et dans un geste que je payerai au moment du jugement dernier, je tus tous les doutes et frustrations de ces dernières années, et acceptais enfin l'impensable qui m'avait coûté bien des nuits blanches et des jours d'angoisse et de malheur ; j'entourais mes bras à son corps bien trop désirable et colla mes lèvres aux siennes, violant l'entrée de sa bouche de ma langue. La brûlure de la caresse n'avait que d'égal la force du feu de l'interdit qui pulsait dans mes veines. Les lois et la Bible me hurlaient d'arrêter ce que son corps me suppliait de continuer. Je poussais ma langue une dernière fois tout contre la sienne avant de le repousser soudainement ; la raison reprenant le dessus.

Nos souffles étaient encore plus fous que précédemment, et maintenant que mes yeux étaient plantés dans les siens, je réalisais que son désir était en tout point égal au mien. Cela me grisa autant qu'effraya. Je tentais de le repousser avec plus de vigueur encore, bien désireux de quitter cette chambre aux allures d'enfer avec le brasier brûlant à nous côtés, alors que ses bras entravaient mes gestes pour me coucher à nouveau sur le dos.

« Holmes, il suffit... ! » Lui ordonnais-je le regard dur, avant que sa main chaude n'appuie de ses doigts sur le creux de mes joues pour m'obliger à garder ma bouche ouverte. Je gémis avec difficulté, me débattant sous ce corps à demi-nu, alors qu'il glissait avec lenteur sa langue dans ma bouche. Il avait des allures de serpent et j'étais sa proie, hypnotisé par sa danse sensuelle. Je cognais ses épaules avec violence, lui ne tressautant guère en gémissant impudiquement alors que de sa langue il me faisait sien. Il finit enfin sa prise bestiale, collant ses lèvres aux miennes ; et je suis que je devais taire ce mensonge que j'entretenais au plus profond de mon âme, je n'étais pas une victime, j'étais coupable tout autant que lui.

Conscient de cela, je laissais mes mains prendre possession d'une poignée de ses cheveux fous pour les serrer avec force alors que je répondais à son baiser avec tout autant d'entrain. Nous n'étions plus que deux corps fusionnant lèvres contre lèvres et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'en venais à penser que l'amour entre deux hommes n'était peut-être pas un péché. Mais qui suis-je pour réellement en juger, et ce genre de pensée sera toujours bien vaine si j'en viens un jour à rendre des comptes aux yeux de la loi - même si je suis sûr que Holmes trouvera toujours un moyen de nous sortir de ce genre de scandale.

Il me repoussa soudainement, se redressant sur mon corps offert qu'il commença à découvrir de ses mains. Mais une fois de plus, j'eu la preuve que Holmes ne faisait rien comme le reste du monde (et je ne m'en plaindrais jamais, j'ai toujours bien trop aimé cette particularité chez lui). De mes premières étreintes avec les quelques femmes qui avaient partagé ma couche, j'en gardais le souvenir d'une tendresse lente et d'une découverte timide, des caresses prenant naissance contre le cou pour descendre jusqu'à l'objet interdit. Mon ami était bien loin de ces considérations. Ses doigts étaient déjà affairés à ouvrir mon pantalon. Il ôta mes bretelles qui retombèrent mollement sur mon ventre puis baissa d'un geste sec que j'aurais voulu plus rapide encore, mon bas, bien vite suivis par mon sous-vêtement.

Je rompis cette fois définitivement le contact entre mes yeux et cette partie de mon anatomie en captant son regard du mien. Je n'avais jamais vu Holmes ainsi et la vision me brouillait les sens, me faisait brûler d'un feu nouveau que je savais difficilement maîtrisable. Ses pupilles avaient perdu de leur insupportable petitesse, elles étaient sombres, prises par un désir sans nom (que j'imaginais néanmoins tout aussi voyant chez moi), ses lèvres entrouvertes lui permettant de respirer bruyamment, ses cheveux collés par la sueur sur son front. Je vis ses épaules bouger en rythme, et ne sentant plus ses mains occupées à me déshabiller sommairement, je compris qu'il en faisait de même avec son propre pantalon. Un éclair de gêne plus fort que le désir me poussa à attraper ses poignets de mes mains pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Je vous l'interdis Holmes. »

Je n'étais pas sûr moi-même de la raison qui m'avait poussé à lui imposer cet ordre cruel, toujours était-il que son regard mutin ne me fit pas regretter ma décision. Il laissa son pantalon à peine ouvert, je pus discerner en quelques secondes la forme de son érection sous le tissu beige, puis il s'abaissa pour baiser la peau de mon aine, le visage si prêt de mon membre que je poussais un grognement de frustration. Ce genre de doux outrages ne m'avaient jamais été offerts par ma tendre épouse qui n'y voyait qu'une soumission obscène dont elle se refusait d'être la complice. Cela faisait des années qu'une femme ne m'avait donc fait ce cadeau que j'estimais pour ma part aussi charnel et plaisant que le reste de l'acte en lui-même. C'était donc Holmes qui, n'ayant découvert rien d'autre de mon corps, me proposait un tel bonheur que je ne pensais plus une seconde à interrompre.

Il sépara ses lèvres de mon aine, releva son visage, j'arrêtais ma respiration, il me regarda une longue seconde durant, mémorisant je le sais, chacune de mes réactions, avant de fermer les yeux et de refermer ses lèvres sur mon bout gonflé, sa main se posant à l'exact même moment à la base de mon membre tendu à l'extrême.

« Mon Dieu, Holmes... »

Je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux mais ne parvenais pour autant pas à le regarder. Aussi, je plantais mon regard dans la vision du plafond fissuré par le temps et les balles du détective, l'air se faisant soudain bien rare. Je griffais de mes mains le tapis que mon ami et moi-même avions ramené d'un de nos voyages en Turquie, mon dos s'arquant à chaque va-et-vient de sa bouche sur ma virilité, si bien qu'il n'y avaient plus que mes épaules et mon bassin collés au sol. Car si ce genre de caresses m'avait été interdit pendant des années, je savais que même si j'en avais été un fervent habitué je ne pouvais que reconnaitre que Holmes était particulièrement doué. Cela était extrêmement gênant à admettre, et peut-être même qu'il m'en aurait voulu d'avoir de tels propos, mais il était doué de sa bouche aussi bien dans l'art de la rhétorique que dans l'art de la caresse.

Les sensations étaient aussi multiples que dévastatrices, je ne pensais déjà plus aux raisons qui m'avaient poussé à me réfugier dans notre ancien cocon, je ne pensais plus aux deux ans d'enfermement qui m'attendaient très certainement, je n'étais plus qu'un homme frappé par le désir et la tendresse assumée ; car comme je pouvais porter Holmes dans mon coeur. Telle était la vraie raison du bonheur _et _du malheur qu'il me procurait, il avait la main mise sur mon pauvre palpitant depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, lorsqu'en quelques minutes il avais réussi à me décrypter tout entier et à m'entraîner sur le pistes d'un dangereux tueur en série dont la découverte de l'oeuvre m'empêcha de dormir des jours durant. Tout chez Holmes appelait au danger et je le suivais sans jamais trouver quelque chose à redire car j'aimais cela plus que tout, plus que la promesse d'une vie approuvée par la couronne, plus que l'ordre des choses établie par la loi et la religion. J'avais eu vent des propos que l'on portait sur ma personne, alors que le monde croyait le détective consultant mort, j'étais le _petit chien_ de Holmes, son _fidèle toutou _qui le suivait aveuglement. La comparaison se voulait moqueuse et avilissante, mais je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord. Je n'avais rien d'un quadrupède mais je lui étais intégralement, indéniablement, définitivement fidèle.

Perdu dans mes pensées, il me fallut quelques secondes pour sentir ses lèvres qui emprisonnaient mon membre, se reculer jusqu'à arrêter la caresse que j'aurais voulu éternelle. Poussé par le désir qui me rendait fou, et par la frustration qui avait étreint mes nuits de trop nombreuses fois durant, je rejetais sans état d'âme l'idée d'une autre évolution des choses, si bien que me redressant sur un coude, j'appuyais de ma main droite sur sa tête, enroulant ses mèches noir de jais autour de mes doigts, le forçant à maintenir la position, lui sommant d'une voix rauque que je ne me connaissais pas :

« Je vous défends d'arrêter ce que vous avez commencé Holmes. Vous êtes la raison de ma perdition, alors continuez je vous l'ordonne. »

Il me lança un regard d'une intensité telle que je ne sus quoi de l'amour ou de la haine m'était destiné. Et je n'en avais cure. Il reprit les caresses de sa langue, et ne pensant plus à fermer les yeux, je profitais de chaque seconde de ce spectacle indécent, alors que mon membre semblait encore prendre plus d'ampleur entre ses lèvres. La facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il avalait ma virilité me fit tourner la tête, de désir et quelque part aussi, de jalousie. Cela n'était pas sa première fois, impossible à nier, et l'idée que Holmes ait pu faire sien un autre homme que moi réveilla de douloureux sentiments au creux de ma poitrine. J'appuyai plus fortement encore sur sa nuque, désireux d'oublier toutes ces pensées parasites qui retardaient ma jouissance que je savais douloureusement proche. Mais l'autorité du détective reprit le dessus, alors que de sa main libre il rejetait violemment la mienne qui encerclait sa nuque. Il n'arrêtait cependant pas les caresses de sa bouche et je compris ainsi que l'idée que je le domine ne lui était pas supportable. Qu'en avais-je à faire ; sur le terrain, lors d'enquêtes, je buvais ses paroles et me pliait à ses ordres sans jamais trouver quelque chose à redire car il était un véritable génie à qui personne n'était comparable. Ici, ce soir, face au brasier qui entretenait la chaleur de nos corps, nous étions deux hommes et je me refusais à lui laisser la place du dominant. Je me relevais cette fois pour avoir la liberté d'utiliser mes deux mains que je reposais déjà sur sa nuque et sur ses cheveux fous pour lui imposer un rythme infernal, et même s'il se plia sans attendre au rythme, il repoussa une nouvelle fois mes mains.

Notre étreinte depuis le début avait des allures de combat. J'étais un homme de bonne famille, j'avais reçu une éducation, ainsi ma violence se résumait dans la peur et l'excitation d'entretenir ce genre de promiscuité avec un homme ; Holmes quant à lui était de toute façon hors-norme et sa violence s'expliquait par le simple fait qu'il voulait tout dominer et qu'il voyait la vie comme un combat perpétuel.

« Holmes ! » Criais-je alors qu'il tentait de repousser une fois de plus mes mains inquisitrices.

Semblant perdre toute patience soudainement, il cogna d'une main traitresse sur mon épaule blessée il y a des années de ça, m'obligeant à me rallonger à l'instant même et bien que je m'apprêtais à riposter, il arrêta la moindre de mes tentatives en tendant le cou, ouvrant un peu plus sa mâchoire avant de m'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde dans sa bouche chaude et obscène. J'eu du mal à discerner la scène entre mes yeux à moitié clos par le plaisir et les larmes qui brouillaient ma vue, mais ses prunelles sombres me fixant et la vision indécente de mon membre entièrement prit par sa bouche me donna envie de hurler, de le serrer contre moi pour que plus jamais il ne me quitte.

Plusieurs sentiments et souvenirs se bousculèrent dans mon esprit ravagé, pas encore conscient que l'orgasme naissait en moi. Je ne clignais même plus des yeux happé par les siens dans lesquels j'aurai pu me noyer et mourir milles fois. Je repensais soudainement à ses paupières qui s'étaient fermées avant qu'il ne se jette dans les chutes ; je repensais à la première fois que j'avais vu ses yeux lors de notre rencontre au coeur de Londres lorsqu'il avait attrapé le pickpocket qui avait dérobé mon portefeuille ; je repensais à son regard qui s'était durcis lorsque je lui avais avoué avoir rencontré une femme ; je repensais à ce regard que je n'avais pas eu le loisir de croiser lors de mon mariage, puisque ce bougre de diable s'était enfuis la cérémonie à peine finie. Je sentis le bas-ventre me brûler, un bonheur soudain grossier et tellement puissant envahir mon âme, couler dans mes veines jusqu'à me faire perdre la raison, et qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un seul mot en tête, plus qu'un seul mot en bouche :

« Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... »

Ma voix n'était plus que murmure alors que dans un ultime soubresaut, je me sentis me contracter sans sa bouche avant de jouir dans des secondes qui me parurent des heures. Sherlock était revenu, Sherlock était vivant, et je lui appartenais enfin corps et âme.

Je me laissais retomber violemment en arrière, l'esprit embrouillé par l'orgasme qui m'avait brutalement terrassé, le coeur battant à une vitesse folle que je savais dangereuse. Je fermais les yeux, ne sentit qu'à peine ses lèvres humides quitter mon membre et me laissais envahir par des frissons incontrôlables. Des frissons de plaisir, de tendresse indéniablement, et bien vite, des frissons de remords. Puis de honte. Mon Dieu qu'avais-je fait ? Qu'avais-je dis ? Comment avais-je pu laisser faire une chose pareille ? Non, comment avais-je pu _faire_ une chose pareille ? Mon corps à peine frappé par une jouissance hors-norme était maintenant empreins par le déshonneur. Je posais mes mains sur mon visage, me cachant sans vraiment en avoir conscience, tentant de reprendre mes esprits, alors que je sentais Holmes remonter le long de mon corps à quatre pattes, sans même me toucher.

« John... » M'appela-t-il d'une voix douce, qui contrastait avec la violence des précédents événements, bien que je compris que la faiblesse de sa voix n'était que la conclusion des va-et-vients incessants dans sa bouche, au frôlement de sa gorge.

« Laissez-moi Holmes. » Ma voix était aussi neutre que possible, je ne pouvais pas encore pleinement réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais alors que je voulais le sentir quitter cette pièce indécente, son rire mauvais m'enveloppa avec une violence telle que je cru qu'il pouvait me tordre le cou.

« Que je vous _laisse_ John ? Bon sang, après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond, _chez moi_ ? Mon Dieu Holmes mais vous rendez-vous compte de ce que nous venons de faire ! Je suis un homme marié ! Quand bien même, je suis un _homme_ ! »

« Vous n'en aviez pas envie ? Vous aurais-je forcé la main sans m'en rendre compte ? »

« Pas du tout Holmes, mais ne m'avez-vous pas écouté ? Je suis un _homme - marié_. »

« Mais si vous en aviez envie, où est le mal ? »

« Holmes, vous allez me rendre fou ! Je suis un - »

Et soudain, sa voix se mit à hurler si fort que je tremblais de tout mon être, prêt à m'enfoncer dans le tapis tout entier pour me protéger de sa hargne soudaine et inquiétante.

« Un homme ! Oui, je le sais, vous l'avez assez répété ! Vous êtes un homme et nous venons d'avoir des rapports ; vous êtes un homme et je vais vous haïr quand vous rentrerez retrouver votre femme ; vous êtes un homme et pour les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années à venir je ne penserai toujours qu'à vous ; vous êtes un homme et les sentiments qui m'habitent sont bien plus forts et bien plus vrais que ceux de celle à qui vous vous êtes marié ! »

« Bien sûr que je me suis marié mon vieux, c'est dans l'ordre des choses ! »

« _L'ordre des choses_, vous n'avez que ce mot là à la bouche ! Vous préférez vivre une vie dictée par des instances stupides plutôt que de laisser votre coeur s'exprimer. »

« Et vous, vous préférez vivre une vie dictée par l'opium et la cocaïne plutôt que laisser votre génie tranquille. »

« Non - cela n'a rien à voir. » Se défendit-il bien mal cette fois-ci, ses yeux clignant rapidement alors que ses arguments manquaient. Je le coinçais, je le savais, alors je lui porterais le coup de grâce une bonne fois pour toute.

« Holmes, vous vous mentez avec la drogue, comme je me mens avec mon mariage ! »

Nous nous tûmes soudainement devant la violence, et la véracité de mes propos. J'avais voulu lui porter le coup de grâce mais je me l'étais porté moi-même. Enfin, je répondais à sa question qui nous avait conduit à un combat aux allures d'étreintes, ou à une étreinte aux allures de combats, je n'en étais pas sûr moi-même. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir et je réalisais enfin, à cet instant, à quel point cela pouvait être vrai : mon mariage n'était qu'un leurre abominable dans lequel je m'étais jeté à corps perdu pour taire les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers mon colocataire de l'époque. Je comprenais enfin la raison de mon véritable mal-être lors de sa disparition ; perdre son meilleur ami était un drame, perdre l'amour de sa vie était un aller simple vers la plus pénible des agonie.

Je réalisais alors la véritable signification de ce qu'il s'était passé le midi même, lorsque j'avais cru Mary enceinte et que le monde s'était écroulé autour de moi. Je n'étais pas seulement secoué, j'étais également profondément angoissé ; je ne voulais pas de cette famille, je ne voulais pas de ce ciment qui me lierai ad vitam eternam à cette femme que je savais merveilleuse mais que je n'aimais pas comme je pouvais aimer Holmes. Elle n'était que la réponse d'une demande insensée de la part de la Couronne et j'en voulais à la société entière à ce moment précis ; sans cette loi stupide qui interdisait Holmes et moi de vivre aussi normalement qu'un autre couple, Mary n'aurait jamais eu à épouser un homme qui ne l'aimait pas, jamais elle n'aurait eu à traverser un divorce.

Divorce - j'avais pensé à ce mot avec une facilité telle que je sus que tout était inscrit en moi depuis le début. L'amour que j'éprouvais pour Sherlock Holmes et ma fidélité n'auraient de véritable adversaire que la mort.

« Vous avez raison Holmes, je suis stupide. »

« Vous n'êtes pas stupide John. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. »

Il avait glissé ses mains sur mon visage avec une douceur telle que je ne pus qu'en sourire. Ses pouces caressaient mes joues, mes pommettes, mes lèvres qu'il avait baisé avec tant de hargne. Il me scrutait, chaque centimètre de ma peau, chaque réaction, il enregistrait tout, et j'adorais cette sensation de m'abandonner complètement à lui.

« John, je n'aurais jamais du vous faire traverser ce calvaire. »

« Parlez-vous de la chute ? »

« Et de mon silence. Mon silence de ces trois dernières années, et mon silence d'avant encore. »

Ainsi, mes sentiments étaient partagés depuis longtemps déjà, j'en avais la confirmation malgré sa phrase mystérieuse ; mais je savais que le détective avait du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, je ne lui en tenais aucunement rigueur.

« Je savais qu'elle n'était pas enceinte, tous les signes concordaient à confirmer la théorie, mais l'idée, la _simple idée_ que vous ne soyez un peu plus lié à elle, et qu'une autre personne passe encore avant moi dans votre coeur, m'était tout bonnement insupportable. Quand vous m'avez arraché à votre maison... j'aurais voulu y rester pour, elle, la jeter dehors. »

« J'étais tout à fait sérieux, vous ne remettrez plus les pieds dans ma demeure. »

Il me regardait tout à fait intrigué, mais quelques secondes suffirent à lui faire comprendre que je ne comptais pas y remettre les pieds non plus, pas définitivement du moins.

« Ainsi, vous reprenez votre chambre ici ? »

« Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. » M'empressais-je de rajouter en souriant.

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses d'agir ainsi ? »

« Au diable les conventions Holmes, j'ai décidé de ne plus écouter que l'amour. »

* * *

Reviews fortement appréciées :)


End file.
